Clara's Coffee Cove
by sg11985
Summary: Sam visits her favourite coffee cove and gets some unexpected advice.


Title: Clara's Coffee Cove  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Seven  
Spoilers: None whatsoever  
Categories: General, slight UST  
Pairings: Only very slight Sam and Jack  
Rating: G  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Sam visits her favourite coffee cove and gets some unexpected advice.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 31KB  
Authors Note: This really didn't turn out how I expected. It's quite different from my usually style of writing, so any feedback would be really appreciated! Completely inspired by listening to Norah Jones' album.  
Date: 17/08/2003 (I am re-publishing for you all to enjoy, as it was just sitting on my hard drive doing nothing!!)

SGSGSGSGSG

It's been one of those days on planet Sam Carter.  
Colonel O'Neill has been a royal pain in the ass all day; demanding reports here, craving attention there. Don't get me wrong, I have bucket loads of respect for the Colonel, but sometimes I could just scream at him.  
Daniel seems to be completely off the planet, and has been for the past couple of days. He said something about not sleeping properly, but I never did get the full story out of him.  
And Teal'c, well, he's been about the only normal thing going on in my life at the moment. That is, if you can call Teal'c normal...

Anyway, to cut a long story short, let's just say I was glad to get off the base tonight. And, as a treat for me, I decided to stop off at my favourite coffee shop after grocery shopping.

"Clara's Coffee Cove" is my favourite place in the whole world.

It's small. The tables are round, and the chairs are soft and cushion padded. The coffee is served in almost ridiculously large mugs, and quiet cowboy style music plays in the background, loud enough to be heard, but not so intrusive to disturb.

The corners of the Cove are dark, so it's a good place to go if you want to be alone, and not irritated by anyone. When dusk falls Clara lights the candles on the table adding the dark, musky atmosphere of the place.

After completing the grocery shopping, I pull into the small car park just off the main road, and switch off the engine gently. The place looks quiet tonight, just how I want it.

I leave the confines of the car and walk towards the small wooden door, which is bordered with small coloured fairy lights.

As I enter the room, and familiar voice sounds.

"Sam! How ya doin?"  
"Hiya Clara, I'm good thanks. I'll have the usual."  
"No problem sweetheart. Go sit down, I'll bring it over."

I do as she instructs, immediately turning to the secluded corner nearest from the door. It's become my table.

Almost as soon as I have seated myself, Clara brings over my low fat latte, with coco powder on the top and just a dash of maple syrup.  
"So how's it going sweetheart?! Haven't seen you in here for a while."  
"Well," I begin. "Just been a rough day at work is all. Thought I'd treat myself."

She smiles and her bright red lipstick shines at me.  
"Well that's fine honey, you know I always love to see ya!"  
I smile back at her. Clara is just one of those people who can instantly make you feel at ease about everything with just a smile.  
"Nothing too serious wrong at work I hope?"  
I grin.  
"Nah, just colleague stuff. My boss has been driving me a little bit mad today is all."  
"Ah well, I expect he's alright really. It is a he?"  
"Yeah it's a he. And I know, he's ok really. It's just sometimes..."  
"Ya wanna kill him? I know honey. I feel that way about my husband constantly."  
"Oh, but he's not my..."  
"Oh I know that darlin! I'm just sayin', its men all over, aint it!"

I blow gently over the top of my mug and take a sip before returning the mug to the safety of my cradling hands.

"I guess you're right," I reply slowly. "It's just sometimes he...oh god, I can't even describe how he makes me feel sometimes."

Clara rests her heavily ring bearing hand over mine, leaning in conspiratorially towards me.

"I bet that sometimes he makes you so angry you could punch the living daylights out of him. Then other times he makes you feel so unbelievably special that you just wanna marry him. And other times, he's just the bestest friend you could have ever asked for. Am I close?"

I look at her and get the feeling that my mouth is hanging open just ever so slightly.

"Don't look so surprised sweetheart. I was you, beautiful and in love once."  
I gasp.  
"Oh, I'm not...I mean, we're not...we're just good friends."  
"Sure you are honey," she says quietly. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

Bowing my head to look at the frothy goodness on top of my beverage I nod slowly. "Yeah," I whisper.

Her other hand comes down to join the other one and clasp mine between them.  
"You just hold on in there sweetheart. It'll work out for you. Clara knows these things."  
"How?" I ask, looking into her powdered blue eyes.  
"I just do," she replies reassuringly, before removing her touch and standing to walk away.

I am left barely capable of words, only being able to think of one thing to say.  
"Clara?" I call out.  
She stops and turns.  
"Yes honey?"  
I smile gratefully at her.  
"You're still young and beautiful."  
I grin at her for a long moment, and she returns the gesture.  
When the moment is passed she turns and heads back to the counter.  
"Free refills for everyone tonight!" she announces to the quiet few.  
It's gonna be a good night.

End


End file.
